


Let It All Unfurl

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Any Other World [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they ever ran into each other again it would go one of three ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It All Unfurl

It would happen like this:

They’d run into each other, this time actually unplanned. A complete coincidence as they collide in aisle 4 of a grocery store. Or he’ll be at a gas station filling up his tank and a BMW would pull up in the bay next to him, long legs and broad smile unfolding together. It would be a boys’ reunion- back clapping and ‘how have you been, you old so-and-so. Still alive I see?’

Fingers might linger. An unnecessary skimming in the pulse point over his wrist. His own hands just barely curling in the hairs at the nape of Sebastian’s neck.

They would make plans to meet up for drinks; somewhere between the base and wherever it was Sebastian was living. (Because they wouldn’t be living too near each other. That would be cliché and unrealistic, take away from the realness of a chance encounter.) Numbers would be exchanged since their plans would only be tentative. Waiting to be solidified at a closer date.

The bar would be of Sebastian’s choosing because everywhere Hunter knew of would be filled with other soldiers and it was nice to get away every once in a while. The bartender would know Sebastian, smile familiarly at him and ask who his friend was.

‘We went to high school together,' he’d say with an easy grin.

West Point wouldn’t be mentioned, nor his enlistment and subsequent deployments. Maybe he’d even pretend to have a different occupation altogether. Something in medicine maybe (the only other fantasy he had ever entertained). And Sebastian would play along, asking about his practice and teasing that, of course, he would go into surgery.

When they finally get away from the bar and to their own table it would turn to reminiscing; recalling fellow Warblers and laughing about how obviously fake Mr. Armstrong’s toupee was. Hunter would comment about the French teacher’s tits as Sebastian grimaced and made lewd insinuations about all the things he had wanted to do to the history intern.

After a couple of drinks the conversation would drift towards college. Hunter would be the one to bring it up. Casually, he would ask after Elaine or Robby, the two who were almost always out with Sebastian during their run-ins. Was Elaine still seeing that guy? Had Robby and his brother ever actually started that band or had corporate America swallowed their dreams? They would never actually  _say_  anything about the after of those meetings but they would both  _know_  that the other was remembering.   

It would end one of three ways (depending on how close the gun fire was that night and how melancholic he was feeling).

a) Drinks were just drinks. The night ended with another round of back clapping and promises to meet up again. Maybe Sebastian had finally settled down or maybe whatever had been between them had just disappeared. They’d keep in contact; meet up a handful of times a year, go to each other’s weddings. At Dalton reunions they’d sit together and mercilessly tease Nick and Jeff about how oblivious they had been in high school as they passed around pictures of their adopted sons.

b) Drinks at a bar turned into coffee at Sebastian’s. They make it through about half a cup before Hunter is driven to complete distraction by the way Sebastian’s tongue darts out to lick his lips every few sips. Sebastian hauls him across the sofa and they fuck there, just as intensely as they did when they were 19. They then move to the shower and from there the bedroom. Neither of them have anywhere to be the next day, which is good because they end up sleeping until almost noon. As he’s leaving, Sebastian calls after him, “See you around, Clarington.”

c) C starts off a lot like b; tripping up the hallway together to the living room. Sebastian disappears into the kitchen and Hunter just looks around. Tries to see whether he knows this version of the other man. Everything about the room is as foreign as it is familiar. He recognizes a painting on the wall from years ago and everything else he’s never seen. But all in all it looks exactly like he would have expected it too; a mix of European and industrial that somehow works and is completely Sebastian.

When Sebastian comes back it’s with a bottle of brandy and two glasses instead of mugs of coffee. Hunter’s not a big brandy drinker but he likes how not him it is and how it burns as it goes down.  There’s something warm and inviting about it and he makes a note to drink it more often.

They’re on their second glass and waxing philosophical about the world when Sebastian’s eyes turn dark and Hunter barely has time to put his drink down before lips are claiming his and tongue and teeth are marking him as their own.

“Why?” Hunter pants into a heated kiss, getting nothing more than a grumbled moan in return. Their bodies are pressed as close together as physically possible and the scorching heat between them is nearly overwhelming. It takes all of his discipline to keep himself from just giving in but this new-found epiphany rattles around his head and he  _needs_  to know.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” he tries again in a gasping breath, tilting his head back to provide better access to his neck. “that I was in love with you?”

Sebastian pulls back and smirks. “Why didn’t you ever ask?”


End file.
